meeting the family
by CSI-babe1
Summary: Danny finally meets Lindsay's family when they come to visit her in New York. he is so nervous that he'll mess it up. funny story in later D/L i'm new at this sorry for the poor summary please read and review thanks
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know where I got this story from but I hope you like it. I rated it K+ for later chapters still to come. Remember to hit that button at the bottom of the page and leave me a comment please.

Meeting the family 

Danny woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the id _Lindsay_ appeared on the screen. He answered. "Linds is everything ok, is it the baby, did I miss the appointment? He asked worryingly

Lindsay giggled at the sound of Danny being so worried. "The baby's fine, and no my appointment isn't until tomorrow. I was just calling to say my family's here to see me, they want to meet you." she said

"I'm not that good at first impressions Linds, you know that" he said walking through to his kitchen to make Messer's famous omelette. "I mean c'mon I made a fool of you tell you to call Mac _sir._"

"well just don't do anything stupid and you'll be fine, oh and a bit of advice…don't flirt with my baby sister, she will fall for you." she said walking to her office where her family were sitting. "Danny my dad is very protective of me, tell him you can't wait to be a father and you should be fine."

"I guess you're daddy's little girl then?" he asked while making his omelette. "don't worry my Messer charm will help me out" he said proudly.

"ok Danny I'm gonna have to go, see you in about two hours. I love you" she said opening the office door.

"I love you to Montana" he said as she hung up the phone, he sighed as he sat down to eat breakfast.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Danny walked into the lab and saw Lindsay in her their office through the glass wall. Her baby sister looked just like her and Lindsay looked like a mixture between her aging mother and father. 

Danny watched the family for a few moments, they all looked happy. He never had that closeness with his family when he was growing up and somehow felt somewhat jealous.

Lindsay turned her head and saw him, she grinned and ran out and hugged him like she hadn't seen him in months. She looked into his eyes for a moment before kissing him nervously. "hey, Montana what's gotten into you?" Danny asked as he stroked her hair.

"I'm trying to make it look like we're madly in love" she said she said taking his hand and walking towards the door of the office. "now please don't screw this up." she said

"Linds, we are madly in love and don't worry I've practiced a speech." he said opening the door to the office and letting Lindsay go in first before entering. He smiled at Lindsay's dad John Munroe, then her mum Julia Munroe and her sister Taylor Munroe.

"hello young man, you must be Danny. So are ready to be a father?" he said with a country voice. Danny looked at Lindsay and smiled.

"yes, I hope so anyway. Maybe you could I don't know give me some tips." he said, watching him raise an eyebrow the exact way Lindsay does. 

"of coarse, I'll make a super dad in no time at all." he said as he stood up and patted him on the back. "now since Linds hasn't introduced any of us yet…I'm John, this is my beautiful wife Julia and my little baby girl Taylor." he said pointing at each of them.

"well I see where Lindsay gets all her good looks from" he said to Julia. She smiled and Lindsay rolled eyes.

"hey Danny do you have any younger brothers?" Taylor asked grinning at Lindsay who rolled her eyes again 

"sorry no, I only have a big brother and a baby sister" he said laughing. 

"ok well you guys stay here and talk, I need to go talk to Stella so have." she said and walked out.

"so how long have you and my daughter been going out?" Julia asked curiously

"for about a year and a half, but the truth is I think I loved Lindsay since I first met her y'know like love at first sight." he said while looking at a picture of the both of them on the wall. "but the truth is I don't deserve her and of all people she picked me." he said feeling a small tear fill his eye.

"that's so sweet, why can't find a guy who would say that about me" Taylor said daydreaming

"don't be silly Taylor, you're seventeen, that's way to young to be in love." John said to his youngest daughter.

"well you never said that to Linds when she fell in love with that guy…Tony when she was sixteen, she was with him for three years." she said, Danny looked at her and frowned 

"I'm guessing that he was her high school sweetheart?" he asked as Taylor laughed out loud.

"she had about nine of those, she got around a lot, yeah she was a proper heartthrob." she said watching Danny's facial expression change to surprise.

"ok Tay change the subject" Julia said giving a innocent smile towards Danny.

"it's ok" Danny said "I used to be the same with girls at high school." Taylor grinned at him.

"anyway I should get to work, it can get busy around here. I'll go get Lindsay" he said walking out the office.

TBC…

Please leave a comment. =]


End file.
